Still Got Tonight
by tjmack
Summary: Based before S5. Peyton Sawyer made a horrific mistake as she realizes that the man she loves isn't coming back.


_Wrote this for my bestest buddy Bekah1008. Hope you like it, sweetie! Love you bunches! Side-note: It's been forever since I last wrote for both, this fandom and this couple, so apologies if it's OOC or horrible. _

* * *

Peyton yawned and stretched before opening her eyes. Laying on the pillow beside her was the mix that she had made for Lucas. It glared up at her with a realization that she would have rather not come to. His side of the bed was empty, and with a quick glance behind her noted that his bag was missing as well. Lucas had left. Turmoil overcame her as a multitude of feelings overwhelmed her. She was angry and she was sad. She felt like Lucas had given up on them without so much of a backward glance. Peyton couldn't understand how he could be such a coward, to just leave without even saying goodbye.

She felt like crying but knew that she didn't have time. She was expected at work in a couple of hours and she still needed to stop off at her apartment for a shower and change of clothes. Grabbing up any of the remainder of her courage, Peyton picked herself up and left the hotel room. The walk down the hallway was long and tedious, but boarding the elevator wasn't any better.

In one corner was a couple making out, in the other stood a pregnant woman who was talking to her husband. As soon as the elevator dinged it's arrival, Peyton bolted off the offending device and ran out the front door, ignoring the man calling after her. She didn't care what he wanted. She didn't care about anything other than Lucas Scott, and he obviously didn't care about her. Not anymore. Not after last night.

Her legs grew weak and she felt like they might give out on her. Coming to a stop, Peyton gasped for breath threw her mouth as she bent over with her hands pressed against her knees. No amount of running would change what had happened the previous night. Nothing would allow her to take back her words. She couldn't change what had happened, and all she wanted was to take it all back and just say yes! To scream it at the top of her lungs.

Peyton raised back up and took in her surroundings. Quickly, she noted where she was and started to walk in the general direction of her apartment. She was expected at work in the next hour and a half, but she had no plans to show up. The only plan she had, was to board the next plane to Tree Hill and take back the previous night. Her only plan was to get Lucas Scott back, by any means necessary

* * *

.

Lucas landed in New York, and smiled as he slowly took in his surroundings. Even the view from the airport was breath-taking. Flagging down a taxi, he jumped into it and spouted off the address that Lindsay had given him. He quickly removed his phone from his pocket and punched a few buttons until finally, her face was staring back him.

Peyton Sawyer had a way about her. She could make you feel like the luckiest guy on the planet, and she could just as easily break your heart into a million pieces. Lucas had actually witness this, but he never dreamed that Peyton could, or would ever do that to him. How dead wrong he had been. Lucas had never felt like such an idiot before, then kneeling in front of the woman he loved expressing his feelings and hearing her turn him down.

Lucas glared at the picture of Peyton. A rare one of her smiling, something she did for him more so than anyone else. He wanted to call her so badly, he wanted to tell her about Lindsay and the book. All of it, but he didn't. His thumb hovered over the button that would connect him with her and possibly cause him to return to Los Angeles to sweep her off her feet, but something stopped him.

Sighing, he shut the phone and returned it to his pocket. Looking up, he realized that the taxi had stopped. Smiling at the expecting man, he removed some cash from his wallet and handed it to the driver before climbing out of the taxi with his suitcase in hand.

* * *

The flight from Los Angeles to Tree Hill was long and tedious. Peyton was fairly certain that she was slowly losing her mind with all the thoughts that was flowing through her mind. What would he think? Would he be happy or would he kick her out?

All of these thoughts were interrupted when the wheels hit the ground and the plane slowly came to a stop. Standing up, Peyton stretched her stiff back before reaching up and grabbing her carry-on bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, Peyton followed the trail of people up the aisle-way and out the door. Part of her hoped that he would be there waiting with open arms, but she knew it was impossible. It was called a surprise for a reason.

Peyton smiled when she caught sight of Haley, holding onto Jamie. "Oh, God! He's gotten so big." Peyton gushed, as she walked forward. Haley hugged her awkwardly, before motioning for Peyton to follow her.

"Sorry, Nathan's in the car. He's got practice in an hour, and he's impatient. He might actually leave us here."

Peyton laughed lightly, as she let Jamie's little fist grip her finger. "We can't have that, can we?"

"So—this impromptu trip-"

Peyton sighed. "I assume he told you what happened?"

Haley didn't say anything, she just continued to walk forward. She glanced up at Peyton for a moment before adverting her eyes back to the walkway in front of her.

"I didn't say no, Haley." Haley just sighed, causing Peyton's heart to constrict. "I love him—so much."

Haley stopped abruptly. "I'm not questioning that, Peyton. It's just—when the man you love asks you to marry him, you don't stop to think about it."

Peyton shook her head. "I just—I had a good opportunity in Los Angeles and I wasn't quite ready to give up on that."

Haley turned toward Peyton. "If you think he would have asked you to-"

Peyton held up a hand defensively. "I know he wouldn't, but what kind of marriage would it be, if I lived there and he lived here!"

Haley puffed out a mouth full of air. "He would have moved there to be with you."

"I wouldn't have asked him to! He needs this. To be here, for you guys. He would be miserable in Los Angeles and you know it!"

Haley sighed, before turning back toward the door and continued walking. "Be that as it may, Lucas loves with every part of his being."

"I know." Peyton's voice was merely a whisper.

"Look, Lucas isn't in town yet. We're not expecting him until sometime tomorrow, but I have a key to Karen's place. I'll let you in and I'll have him go there."

Peyton nodded before realization dawned on her. "Why isn't he here yet? He left early this morning."

Haley looked up at Peyton expectantly. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Peyton stepped up her speed to match Haley's.

"He got a call from a publisher. He's in New York meeting with an editor."

Peyton's mouth hung open slightly as they walked out the door and found Nathan standing outside the car, his foot tapping in an impatient rhythm.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he stepped off the plane. He took a deep breath and smiled. Los Angeles and New York had been fun, but Tree Hill was home. Always would be. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he located his car quickly and jumped inside. Turning the key over, he put it in gear and took off for his childhood home. His mother had left for a life of adventure with Andy, and had given him the house. Since he didn't live in town right now, it currently sat empty, but Haley had asked him to stop by. He didn't know why, but he was glad. He missed the house he had grown up in.

Pulling his car to the curb, he noted that something was off. First off, there was a flashlight glaring from the front step and a slumped over form was barely visible in the glint of the light. Pulling himself from his car, he walked up to the front porch and gasped.

"Peyton?"

Her eyes opened blearily as she blinked tiredly at him. "Lucas." Her voice was hoarse.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as he sat down next to her.

"I had to see you. I couldn't leave things the way we did last night."

Lucas sighed. "Look, Peyton-" His words died on his tongue as Peyton leaned forward, her lips crashing in his. At first Lucas fought back, trying to push her away, until he finally gave in and kissed her back. Breaking away, both breathless, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm listening."

"I want to marry you. I just—I need to do this. I need to be in Los Angeles right now, and I cannot ask you to come with me because you need to be here."

"That's why you said no?"

Peyton sighed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I never said no." Was the last thing before her lips captured his again.


End file.
